Together No Matter What
by polkiedot
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The story comes after Brooke finds Nick cheating on her. What should she do? This can't be happening again. Who would be there for her? Would it get better? Would she ever find love again? not really good at summaries.. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

Brooke lays on her bed, thinking about everything that has happened. She doesn't feel like going to school. She doesn't want to see that two-face cheating jackass, also known as, Mr. Chavez, the English teacher.

Rachel enters the room just finishing her shower.

"You're gonna be late, you know?"

"I don't care. I don't even know if I'm going."

"Oh, come on! You can not skip school. State Championships are coming up. Besides, it's gonna be fine. I'll be right there to back you up." Rachel says referring to the recent event between Brooke and Mr. Chavez

"Wow.. I can't believe you just said that." Brooke says shock that Rachel was actually acting like a friend.

"I know me neither. Come on, get your fat ass up and get changed." she says walking out the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for me?" Brooke says as she gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Umm.. no. I have something to do. I'll see you later." With that, she leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke arrives at school and is on her way to park her car in her usual spot when out of nowhere a speeding car comes and cuts right in front of her.

"Come on! I don't need theis right now." she says pissed off. She gets dragged out of bed, Rachel leaves early, and now she is running late. She did not want to go to school in the first place. She's so into her thoughts that she doesn't notice Lucas standing there witnessing the whole thing.

Lucas watches the guy continue on what he was doing not caring that he could have almost hurt someone. He walks up to him.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Lucas screams. The guy turns around with a smile on his face.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Umm.. yea. Are you blind or there's just something wrong with your head? You could have hurt someone and you don't even care." Lucas continues screaming unaware that people were starting to watch the whole thing. By this time, Brooke has found a new spot and is walking towards the school. She sees them and starts walking towards them hoping to stop whatever they are doing.

"Oh, that chick? I didn't hurt her. Besides, who cares? It's every guy for himself, right?" He laughs.

"You think this is funny?" He laughs harder.

Lucas has had enough. He lunges towards the guy and punches him square in the jaw. The guy fights back and punches Lucas as well. They continue their fight and Brooke rushes to them.

"Lucas, stop it!" she screams and at the same time she tries to pull Lucas away.

"Lucas!" she tries grabbing his arm, unsuccessfully.

The guy was about to punch Lucas again, but Lucas dodges it. Instead, he punches Brooke instead. She falls backwards from the impact and her lip starts bleeding. She touches it noticing the blood as well. She stands up ans starts walking into the school.

Lucas gives the guy one last punch and rushes towards the school.

"Brooke!" he calls, but she keeps on walking.

"Brooke!" he tries again, but all she does is walk faster.

"Brooke!" he finally catches up to her and grabs her arm turning her around.

She stares at him expressionless.

"Are you ok?" he asks worried as he sees the bruise forming on her lip.

"I'm fine." she answers nonchalantly and gets away from Lucas' grip.

He grabs her again, "Brooke", he says sternly. He knew she is lying to him. He could tell that there was something bothering her and it wasn't just about the fight earlier. There's more to it. She wasn't her usual cheery self. She was brooding... that's his job.

"I'm fine alright" she says annoyed and starts heading to class.

Brooke arrives to homeroom only seconds after the bell rings. Lucky for her, the teacher was running late as well. She sees Rachel and takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks for leaving early, slut."

"I had stuff to do. What the hell happened to you?" she asks as she sees the bruise forming on her lip.

"Oh, it's nothing. I ran into a little accident that's all." Brooke says trying to get out off the topic.

"So, what was so important that you had to come to school early?" Brooke asks wanting to know what got her friend so eager to get to school.

Rachel was about to answer when their teacher comes in and starts taking attendance.

"You're not off the hook yet, bitch." Brooke whispers as the bell rings and they head to first period.

Brooke is both happy and sad she has English first. Happy because after that class she won't have to see that jerk's face anymore and she has Haley and Rachel in that class. Sad because Lucas and Peyton are also there and she has to sit in that room for 45 minutes listening to that jerk talk.

She enters the room and takes a seat next to Haley.

"Hi."

"Hey, what happened to you?"

She shrugs it off as Mr. Chavez enters the room. He looks at her direction, but once he saw Rachel giving him a glare, he turned away.

As she gives Rachel a look, she catches Lucas staring at her. Their eyes connect but she turns away not willing to put her through all that pain again. She broke up with him. Yes, but she still loves him so much. She just let him go to avoid anymore pain and hurt that he may cause her. She's afraid that he might realize he loves Peyton and leave her again.. like before. She wasn't gonna put her self through that. She's done with all the heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mr. Chavez enters the room, "Good morning class. Today, we are going to talk about poetry."

The class remains quiet, but deep inside they couldn't wait until the class was over.

"Most poets use their life experiences and emotions in their poetry. We are going to read some based on love.:

As soon as she heard that word, Brooke snickers loud enough that Mr. Chavez hears it. He gives her a look, but he sees Rachel watching him. He decides to ignore Brooke's comment and continues the lesson.

Brooke turns to Rachel and gives her look saying 'What is going on?' Rachel shrugs it off and turns around. Lucas notices all of this and begins to wonder that something is going on and is very determined to find out what that is.

Brooke isn't paying much attention. It seems that she is off in her own world. Lucas has been eyeing her the whole time. He knows that there something bothering her. Even now that they're not together anymore, he can still read her like a book. 'I miss her so much' he thinks. 'I miss her smile, her hugs, her cheery self, her kisses, her touch.. I just miss everything about her. Most of all, I miss being with her, being her boyfriend, being the person that she confides in and who comforts her.'

Before the know it, the bell rings. As the class gathers their things, Mr. Chavez announces the homework. "For tomorrow, write a poem on what you love the most and be ready to read it in class."

As soon as she got the homework, she rushes out of the room as fast as she can.

Lucas tries to catch up with her.

"Brooke!" He calls out, but she doesn't respond. Instead, she continues walking.

He tries again, but again he is unsuccessful.

He quickens his pace and catches up to her.

"Brooke, didn't you hear me calling you?"

She turns around and says, "Yea, I did. I just have nothing to say to you." She turns back and continues walking to class.

"You ok? What's wrong, Pretty Girl?" He tries again. He wants her to be able to open up to him. He wants to at least be friends and be able to comfortable talk to each other. Even though they broke up, he still loves her. That would never change.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, alright?" Brooke says getting annoyed, wanting to get away from him as far as possible. How dare he uses his nickname to her. She starts to walk away from him, but she turns around. "Oh, by the way, I'm not your Pretty Girl anymore." She walks away successfully.

Lucas stares at her retreating form. He is definitely sure that there is something up. Brooke isn't acting like herself and he promises that he is going to find out and help her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time comes..

Brooke is putting away her books when Haley walks up to her.

"Hey Tigger, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well, since prom is coming up, I was wondering if you could make my dress for me. I can't exactly fit into regualr dresses. You know, since I'm fat and all."

"Okay, first of all, you're pregnant not fat. Second, I would love to make your dress. Besides, I can't make my own so yours will have to do." She says as she shuts her locker and they both head towards the cafeteria.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haley asks confused. Does it mean she wasn't going to prom or does it just mean that she was buying her dress?

"Well, I'm thinking of not going to prom, Hales." Brooke says saying it as if it's not a big deal.

"What?!" Haley asks shocked. "Why?" Brooke, of all people, should go. She lives for this kinds of stuff. Something terribly wrong must have happened for her not to go.

"I don't know. What's the point anyway?"

"Oh, come on! It's prom. It only happens once in our lives. Please go. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm not that special." 'Alright, that is it. Brooke Davis not accepting a compliment?! Something is definitely up,' Haley thinks.

"Come on, when is Brooke Davis turning down an opportunity to dress up, dance, and hang out with her friends."

"I don't know, Hales. I'm just not feeling it."

"Just think about it, please. Besides, you don't need a date. You have us." Haley smiles hoping to change Brooke's mind. She really wants her best friend to go.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Brooke says giving in.

"Great! Now, come on! I'm starving." Haley grabe Brooke's arm and they both get their lunch and head outside to eat with their friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

After school, the basketball team and the cheerleaders are gathered in the gym. Since it is the day before the State Championships, their practices are longer and harder than ever,

The basketball team are practicing their shots while the cheerleaders are working on their routine.

"Ok, ladies! Let's start from the beginning," Brooke yells to her squad. She starts the music as the rest of the squad go into their positions.

It is going great. Everyone remembered the moves, but when the pyramid segment comes up, Peyton looses her balance and causes the pyramid to collapse.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke yells at Peyton.

"I lost my balance, sorry."

"That's no excuse, you could have injured someone," Brooke continues to yell. By this time, everyone in the gym including the basketball team is watching the argument.

"Well, I could have, but I didnt, now did I?"

"If you keep that up, you will."

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry," Peyton says giving in. After everything that has happened, she still wants her friendship with Brooke to be mended. She wasnts her best friend back.

"That's what you said last time, but you still haven't changed," Brooke says hurt evident in her voice. Tears are starting to form in her eyes and before anyone sees them, she runs out of the gym. She didn't know where it came from, but all her thoughts of Peyton and Lucas came rushing back to her.

Haley is about to follow Brooke when Lucas stops her, "I'll go, Hales."

Brooke sits on a bench outside on the quad. She has her knees up to her chest and her head down, crying. Lucas sees her and worries even more. He wants so badly to pull her into a comforting hug and tell her that everything's going to be ok. He knows that the argument between Peyton and her wasn't just about the routine, there's something else. He sits beside her quietly and waits for her to talk. He wants her to be able to open up to him when she's ready.

After a while, Brooke raises her head and wipes her tears away.

"You're just gonna sit there and watch me cry?"

"Nah, I was just waiting until you were ready to talk."

"Oh," they fell into another silence, but a few moments late, Lucas breaks it, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Brooke lies. She isn't fine. She wants everything to go back to where they were, back when they were together and happy. She wants to hug and kiss him when she wants to. She just wants to be with him again. She wants to be his Pretty Girl again. She wants him to be always there for her and to tell her that everything's gonna be ok, that they will be ok.

"Brooke," Lucas says firmly. He knows her well enough that she's not ok. She's bring her stubborn self as usual, but then again, it's one of the things he always loved about her. Thinking of this, it puts a smile to his face.

Brooke looks at him and sees the smile on his face, "What?"

"Nothing," Lucas says trying to hide his smile.

"Don't lie to me, Lucas Scott, tell me."

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking that you're cute when you're being stubborn," he says as his smile grows bigger.

"Oh... thanks, I think," Brooke says shyly and looks away.

"You know what else?" Brooke turns to him again.

"What?" she asks.

"You look even cuter when you're cheery," he says.

Brooke smiles. She realizes that she misses bring called Cheery by Lucas. Only Lucas has nicknames for her, well Haley does too, but that's a different story. _I miss him so much._

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asks trying to let her open up.

"Not really," she adds, "Not right now anyway," when she sees Lucas' hurt face.

Lucas gives her a reassuring smile and says, "When you're ready, I'm always here for you."

He gives her a friendly hug and starts heading back to the gym.

"Hey Luke," Brooke calls out.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Thanks," Brooke says with a small smile on her face.

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl," With that, he goes inside.

Brooke stay behind thinking about everything. Will she be able to get through this? Will she and Lucas be on good terms again? Do Lucas and her have a chance? If so, are they strong enough to work through all their problems? Is she ever going to be happy? Right now, all Brooke wants is everything to be good and happy for her and the people she loves.

After a few minutes, she decides to go home. When she gets there, she finds Rachel in their bedroom.

"Hey"

"Hey," Rachel looks at her.

"Are you ok?"

Brooke nods. She is going to be ok, at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"Ok, what's the deal with you and Chavez?" Brooke asks Rachel wanting to know what happened.

"Well, that's what I did this morning. He and I just 'talked'."

Rachel's confession gives Brooke an idea on what happened. "Thanks, Rach," she heads to her closet to find a change of clothes.

Maybe everything will be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Around 5 in the afternoon that same day, Brooke enters Karen's cafe to pick up Haley. Earlier during the week, Brooke asked Haley to help her out with the decorations and arrangements for prom. Of course, Haley agreed.

"Hey, Tutor Girl", Brooke calls Haley.

"I'll be right there!" Haley yells from the back of the cafe.

A few minutes later, Lucas comes in with Peyton. Brooke has her back to them, so she didn't know... yet.

As Lucas enters the cafe, he immediately notices the brunette sitting by the counter.

"Hey, Brooke!" he says walking up to her.

Brooke turns around. She would know that voice anywhere. In fact, she will never forget it. She opens her mouth to reply to his greeting, but she sees the person standing next to him. Instead, she smiles at him and turns around again.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself?" Lucas asks aware of the tension in the air.

"I'm just waiting for Haley. We have some stuff to do tonight."

"Oh, really? Like what?" By this time, Peyton quietly slips away and takes a seat at an empty booth.

"You'll find it boring, so don't worry about it", she says not really wanting to talk anymore.

"Come on, tell me. I promise I won't find it boring", he says trying to get Brooke to talk to him.

"Fine, it's about prom."

"Oh! That's right. You're organizing the whole thing. I bet you're going to make it wonderful as usual."

Brooke smiles and notices that Peyton is no longer at Lucas' side, so she tries to find her. She looks around and sees her former friend in one of the empty booth.

Peyton knows that Brooke and Lucas are just friends, but she can't help feeling that maybe it isn't completely over between them. She's afraid that those feeling will never go away. She hasn't told Lucas her true feelings yet. She sees Brooke looking at her, but Brooke turns around when Haley comes out.

"Hey, ready to go?" Haley asks.

"Yup" Brooke replies while grabbing her purse.

"Hey, Luke", Haley says. Lucas smiles back.

While putting on her coat, Haley asks, "So, Brooke, have you made up your mind about prom yet?"

"I'm..." but she gets cut off by Lucas.

"Wait.. made your mind about what?"

"Well.. umm.. I don't know if I'm gonna go."

"You're not going to prom?" Lucas asks shocked. "Brooke Davis not going to prom? Brooke, you live for these kinds of stuff." _This is even worse than I thought._

"I told you, I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it and why is everyone so surprised that I might not be going?"

"You gotta go, Brooke. It wouldn't be the same without you", Lucas tells her really wanting her to change her mind.

"Why do you guys want me to go so bad? First, it was Haley. Now, it's you. Did you guys plan this?"

"No, I just want my best friend to go. Is that too much to ask?" Haley tells her.

"And I... well... because..." Lucas stutters trying to think of the right words to say. "What Haley said. We all want you to be there, Brooke"

"Yea, please go, Brooke. We could go all together and besides, prom only happens once, right?"

"But, I don't have a date."

"You? Brooke Davis has no date? Ok, something is definitely wrong", Haley says shocked.

"Well, there were guys who asked, but I turned them down. I told him I already had one. I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Well, I can be your date" Lucas offers, but then adds, "as friends, of course."

"Ok, now, you two are ganging up on me!"

"Good, so, is it working? are you going?" Haley asks

"Wait.. what about Peyton?" she asks Lucas.

"What about Peyton?"

"Aren't you going to bring her?"

"Um.. no."

"Oh"

Haley feels the tension so she breaks the silence, "So, you going?"

"Fine, fine, if it makes you happy, I'll go." Brooke says giving in. _Besides, like he said before, I live for this kinds of things._

"Can we get out of here? We have a lot of things to do", Brooke asks Haley.

"Yea, come on. Let's go."

"Bye, Luke", both girls say.

"Bye." Lucas says and head to where Peyton is sitting. That's why he was there in the first place. Peyton and him were just going to grab a bite to eat.

Brooke sees him walking towards Peyton and the pain returns. Haley sees this and puts an arm around her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Tigger. You'll see."

_At least, I hope so._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school, exams are coming up. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5:

Brooke and Haley are in Nathan and Haley's apartment. They just finished planning what they were going to do with prom and now putting it on paper.

"Hey Hales, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure, what's up?" Haley asks as she continues to write down their final plans.

"What do you think of me? Tell me the truth. I don't care if it's mean, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"You really wanna know?" Brooke nods.

"Well… you're happy all the time which kinda gets a bit annoying at times, but I wouldn't change that about you because that makes you who you are. You're very loyal to the people you love. You're always there for them. You are also a very opinionated person. You say what's on your mind when you want to and don't care what others think. You're always yourself and never try to be someone else. I've gotta say, before I got to know you, I thought you were a self-centered rich girl who only cares about popularity and boys to hook up with. Once I knew who you really are, I realized that I was wrong, Brooke. You're an amazing person. You may be strong and independent, but deep down you're like the rest of us who wants to fit in the world and most importantly find love. I am lucky to have you as one of my best friends."

"Really?" Brooke asks tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yup." They hug each other, then after a while Haley pulls away. "Luke will come around. I know him, he can never stay too far away from you. He loves you, Brooke. I guess he's just confused at the moment, just give him time. No matter what he does, he's always going to be there for you. He's always going to love you."

"You really think so?" Brooke says unsure of Haley's comment. "I know he loves me, but I always had this gut feeling that he loves Peyton more."

"Look, why don't you tell me what's going on with you. You have not been your usual crazy self all week."

Brooke thinks about it._I guess it's time to tell someone._ "I mean, come on, Haley, the first time we went out. He cheated on me with Peyton. This time, they kissed and he's always with her. I feel like he's only with me because he feels guilty of what he did last time and what's to prove that he's better than that. I get that he loves me and I know he does, but a part of me will always think that he loves Peyton more. I guess that's one of the reasons I broke up with him. I just don't know what to do anymore, Hales. There's so much going on and I don't know if I can handle it. I have school, particularly Calculus which I am failing by the way. Then, this prom thing adds to the stress, it's driving me crazy. To top it all, seeing Peyton and Lucas makes my heart ache all over. I can't stand that pain anymore. It just hurts. I don't know what to do, Hales." By this time, tears are streaming down Brooke's face. She has been keeping everything bottled up for months now. Now that she told someone, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest.

Haley feels terrible. She couldn't believe that this was more serious than she thought it was. It hurts Haley to see her best friend like this. She didn't deserve this at all.

"Aww, Brooke, I'm so sorry." Haley pulls Brooke into a hug.

When her tears subside, Haley pulls away from the hug and asks Brooke, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Brooke just shrugs. "You know what never mind, better late than never, right? Look, Brooke, everything's gonna be fine. I'll help you through this. I can help you with Calculus and prom. We're going to make sure that you pass that class so that you can graduate with us, and we're going to make prom wonderful. As for Lucas and Peyton, I really don't know what to say. I can only hope that things will get better. I have faith in him and in you. Besides, someone once said, People who are meant to be will find each other in the end."

"Thanks, Hales. I don't know what to do without you."

"It's not a big deal. Besides, it's you who I admire."

Brooke gives her a confused look, "What are you talking about? I'm a wreck."

"I admire you. I don't know what I would do if I saw Nathan with another girl. I'd probably do something stupid. I admire you for being able to put yourself together when you're around others, for putting a brave face everytime you walk through those halls. If it was me, I'd probably fall apart then and there."

"Right now, I don't know anything anymore. Everything around me is falling apart. I'm losing everything." Brooke says as fresh tears fall down her face.

Haley pulls Brooke into a hug again and tries her best to reassure her best friend that everything will be ok. She hopes that they can get through this soon. Brooke deserves better than this.

Brooke calms down and pulls out of the hug, "Hales, there's one more thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"My parents want me to come live with them. Apparently, they miss me and want our family back together."

"What? Brooke, when do they want you to leave?"

"Right after exams. Hey, at least they're letting me stay so I can graduate. I'm not going to the ceremony though."

"No, you can't go." Haley says wanting Brooke to stay.

"Hales, I can't do anything about it." Brooke says on the verge tears. She really doesn't want to leave her friends behind.

"What about college? I thought you are going to the one New York.

"I know. I wanna go so bad, but since my parents are paying for my tuition fee. I have no choice."

"You can't leave, Brooke. What am I going to do without you?"

"Aww.. Hales, it's gonna be fine. We'll figure something out. Besides, it's like going to college. I'll still be away."

"But it won't be the same. New York is a few hours away. California is across the country."

Brooke pulls her into a hug. "It's going to be fine. We'll keep in touch everyday and I'll visit whenever I can. Besides, now that I think about it, it might be a good thing for me, you know? I'll be able to get away from Lucas and Peyton. I'll be able to move on. I get it now, Lucas and Peyton are meant for each other. I'm just in the way. When I move, it will help me forget about them. I'll always will love Lucas, that will never change. Peyton, too, no matter how much pain they both put me through… They're always going to be in my heart. Peyton's my best friend and Lucas is it for me. I just think that it will be less painful for me not to see them anymore. Besides, it's a chance for me to start over."

"Oh, Brooke, everything's going to be alright. For what it's worth, I was rooting for you and Lucas. Peyton is my friend and all, but you and Lucas have this bond that no one will ever have. He has this particular smile when he sees you or when he's with you. I know he still cares for you, Brooke. I can see it. You can't get rid of him that easily." Haley says trying to lighten up the mood. Brooke gives her a smile.

"Thanks, Hales. I promise to write to you everyday and call whenever I can. You and Nate have been such great friends and I love you guys."

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Haley breaks it and asks, "Can I ask you something, Brooke?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Why did you break up with Lucas? He told me that you said that it seemed like he didn't miss you, so you stopped missing him. I know that's not true, because I can see you missing him, now."

Brooke doesn't say anything for a while. "Ok… keep this between us?"

Haley nods her head.

"I broke up with him for the reason he told you. I felt like he didn't want me anymore. He said he missed me so much when he was away, but somehow I don't think it was enough. I mean, he didn't even call me, Hales," Brooke says with tears in her eyes, "But there's more… Well, the night of your wedding rehearsal at Tric Peyton told me that she still has feelings for Lucas."

"No!" Haley says shocked. _I can't believe that Peyton would do that again. Can't she see that Brooke and Lucas are meant to be together? No offense, but she should just back off._

"Yea, and it gets worse. The day of your wedding, I found out that Lucas and Peyton kissed again… it was during the shooting. Apparently, she was bleeding and thought that she was going to die, so she kissed him."

Haley is silent. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. She can't stand to see her friend hurt again.

"Oh, Brooke, I'm so sorry."

"You know what? It's ok. I've come to realize that Lucas and I will never work. We have so many problems and insecurities. He loves Peyton, I know that. It's just sad that I had to get hurt twice to realize it." She lies and tries to put up a brave face. Of course, she's not fine. How could she be? It may not make sense after everything, but she still hopes that what she said was true. _People who are meant to be together will find each other in the end._

"Brooke, come on, I know you better than that. You are not fine." Haley says. She knows that they'll find their way back to each other. Brooke and Lucas are the strongest people she knows, and she will do anything to help them get through this. No matter what, they still love each other, and there will be a day when they can forgive all their past mistakes and look towards a future together.

"Look, why don't you spend the night? It's been a long day."

"You sure? I can just go home."

"No, I insist. I'm here for you, Tigger."

"Thanks, Tutor-Girl." She pulls Haley for a hug.

"Anytime," Haley replies. She pulls out of the hug and adds, "Now, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." She goes into their bedroom and leaves Brooke alone with her thoughts.

_When can this be all over?_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like this next chapter. BL and some Naley. :D Enjoy.

Chapter 7:

The next day come back quicker than anyone thought. It's the say of the state championships. Everyone's excited and nervous. Some more than others.

Brooke is at her locker getting her books when Haley comes up to her.

"Hey"

"Oh, hey, Hales."

"Didn't get to see you this morning?" Haley says as they head to class.

"Yea, about that… I had to get home and get dressed and stuff"

"You could've told me."

"I was in a hurry. Besides, I didn't want to bother you guys." Brooke gives her a small smile. The bell rings as they enter the room.

As the end of the day nears, everyone's anxious for the game. The basketball team is more nervous than ever. Everyone is counting on them to win the title, especially Whitey. This is his last game, and he wants to end it in victory.

Lucas catches Brooke walking in the hallway. She has been avoiding him all day, and he doesn't know why.

"Hey, Brooke!" he says walking next to her.

"Hey" she says quickening her pace.

"Haven't seen you all day," he says trying to make conversation.

"Yea… I've been really busy with the big game coming up."

"Yea, me too. We've been getting out of classes to practice."

Brooke stays silent so Lucas decides to continue, "So, you excited for tonight?"

"Yea, can't wait," she forces a smile.

"Hey," he grabs her arm and stops her, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," she says looking away. She knows that if he saw her, her eyes will say otherwise.

"You sure? You're not acting like yourself lately."

"What are you talking about? I am acting like I always act."

"No, you're not."

"So, now you know me better?" she snaps at him and tries to get away from his grip.

"Tell me what's wrong," he tries again and tightening his grip.

"Why do you care anyways?" Brooke's voice rises. She really wants to get away from Lucas as fast as possible.

"Because I'm worried about you. Believe it or not, I still care about you, Brooke." he says in a lighter tone than Brooke.

"Yea right," not believing a word Lucas says.

"It's true. Come on, Brooke. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should I?" Luckily, the bell just rung and everyone's in class.

"I wanna help. Trust me."

"Yea, cause that worked out so well the last time," she says with hurt evident in her voice. Lucas unconsciously loosens his grip and she takes this opportunity to walk away.

The crowd cheers in excitement anticipating the game to begin. The cheerleaders are stretching while the basketball team are still in their locker room getting ready.

"Hey, Tigger! You ready for this?" Haley asks excitedly.

"Of course, Tutor Girl. This is huge!" Brooke says almost as excited as Haley. Her argument with Lucas still on her mind, and she can't help feeling that there was something in his eyes that told her something. _What am I thinking? He doesn't care about me. He's lying. Otherwise, he wouldn't hurt me in the first place._

"So, did you tell Nathan yet?" Brooke asks changing the subject.

"I was going to, but I got scared." Brooke gave her this look. "I know, I know. I'll tell him after the game."

Before Brooke says something else, the players are running out of the locker room and the crowd cheers.

_Let the game begin._

It's half time and the Ravens are down by 3. The cheerleaders are doing their routine and the basketball team is in the locker room.

They just finished the routine and now heading to the sidelines when Haley felt a sharp pain at her side.

"Are you ok, Hales?" Brooke says concerned.

"Umm…" the pain comes back and Brooke doesn't wait for Haley's answer, "Come on, let's get you to the clinic."

"But we're going to miss the game."

"Hales, you're in pain. Think about you and the baby. Besides, the clinic is only a few minutes away. We'll be back before you know it."

"Ok"

Meanwhile, in the locker room…

"Listen up!" Nathan yells to the team. "We still have a chance to win this. We're not going to give up, alright. Focus and play like it's gonna be your last. We need to win this for all our hardwork and for Whitey."

Whitey enters and says, "I just want to say, I'm proud of all of you, boys. You've been the best team that I have ever coached. Win or lose, you'll all be champions to me." Everyone smiles and they start heading out while cheering. Lucas, on the other hand, stays behind with his medication in his hand. He puts it back in his locker and says to himself, "We're going to win this. This is for you, coach."

As he reaches the door, Nathan follows and asks him, "You took your medication, bro?"

Lucas nods his head.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this, little brother."

"Well, Mrs. Scott, everything seems to be fine. The pain was just because of stress. According to the results, you and your baby boy are perfectly healthy." The doctor says.

"Baby boy?"

"Congratulations. Well, just take it easy for the next few months. Do you have any questions?"

Haley shakes her head no.

"Well, you're good to go. Again, congratulations."

"Thanks." The doctor smiles and leaves the room.

"Hales, that's great. You're having a boy!"

"I'm having a boy!" They hug. "Come on, let's get back to the game."

As the Ravens head out of the locker room, Nathan looks around.

"Hey, Luke, have you seen Haley?"

Lucas looks around. "No, maybe she just went to the bathroom or something." He checks again also noticing Brooke nowhere to be found.

"Come on, you're probably right. We need to focus right now to win this."

It's the end of the 3rd quarter and the score is tied. The cheerleaders are taking a break as Haley and Brooke return. Peyton sees them and walks up to them, "Where have you guys been? Is everything ok?"

"Umm… I'm going to get something to drink," she says walking away. She still hasn't forgiven Peyton and right now, she doesn't want anything to ruin her mood.

"Yea, everything's fine." Haley says not really wanting to give anyway.

Whitey finishes giving the play when the cheerleaders head back to their places.

"Ravens on 3" Nathan says as everyone puts their hands in.

"1, 2, 3… Ravens!"

Nathan sees Haley cheering and runs up to her.

"You ok, Hales?"

Haley nods her head and gives him a kiss. When they pull back, Nathan is left breathless. "Wow, what was that for? Well, I was going to tell you after the game, but I can't hold it in anymore. You're going to be a dad, Nate."

Haley searches his face for a reaction. Nathan is shocked at first but regains his composure and hugs his wife. "You're pregnant? That's amazing, Hales."

"I love you" Nathan says as he gives Haley a kiss.

"I love you, too. Now, make us proud." Haley says with a hand on her stomach.

Nathan has this grin on his face as he walks back to Lucas.

"What just happened?"

"I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be an uncle."

"Really?" Nathan nods. "That's great, Nate. Congratulations."

"Thanks." The buzzer sounds and they both head to the court to start the 4th quarter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a minute left on the clock. Ravens are trailing by 1. Skillz has the ball but is being blocked by the other team. He passes the ball to Nathan, and he dunks it in.

The other team makes it to their side of the court and shoots.

The score is tied. Nathan has the ball and tries to get free. With ten second left in the clock, he passes tries to find an opening.

5… he fakes right and passes the ball to Lucas.

4… Lucas catches it and tries to get away from the block.

3… Lucas still can't get free.

2… He gets away and shoots.

1… The ball is in the air and the whole gym is quiet, watching the ball.

The buzzer sounds and the ball makes it in. The Ravens go wild. They just won the State Championship. Everyone is cheering and ecstatic. The team carries Lucas on their shoulders and Nathan is with Haley. Lucas spots a certain cheerleader hugging her friends with a big smile on her face.

_This is the moment. Now or never. _


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had it written already, but school and other stuff has been keeping me busy. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Everyone gathers in the middle of the gym floor cheering while confetti falls on their faces. In the midst of all things, Lucas catches the sight of the girl he's been looking for.

Flashback

Lucas and Skillz are at the Rivercourt shooting hoops when Peyton's car pulls up. He just told Skillz about his break up with Brooke.

"What's up, homewrecker?" Skillz says to Peyton.

"Hi Skillz… I see the word's out." Peyton replies.

"Yea, sorry about that. What's up?" Lucas says.

"Well… I have a question to ask you, but before you answer there's a point to it, ok?"

"Ok," Lucas says wondering where this is going.

"Alright, um… imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true, you know? it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person who's standing next to you?"

"Hmm… Kate Bosworth," he says in a joking manner.

"Shut up! I'm serious."

"So am I," he says laughing.

"Luke, come one, it could be anybody… your mom... Haley…"

"… Your boy, Skilz," Skillz says interrupting Peyton.

"Who's it gonna be?" she asks again.

"Brooke," Lucas says without any other second thought.

End of Flashback

_This is it. _He starts walking towards her.

"Now or never," he says to himself.

"Brooke, can we talk?" he says as he reaches her cheering with her friends.

Brooke remains silent still reminiscing their fight earlier that day. He notices that hesitation and adds, "Look, just hear me out, ok?"

Seeing that Lucas wasn't going to go away, she nods. "After you broke up with me, I was so devastated. I couldn't believe that it was over. I loved you so much, I still do. I wasn't ready to lose you. I tried fighting for you, but that night at the party, you told me you weren't going to fight back, and that hurt me. It felt like my heart was ripped out off me."

"Luke…"

"No, let me finish. That night, I thought to myself that maybe you just needed some time to yourself and figure things out considering what happened, you know? I gave you that. Peyton asked me that if all my dreams would come true, who I would be standing next to, you know what? I said you without any doubt in my mind."

By this time, Brooke eyes glisten with fresh tears.

"I love you, Brooke… so much. I don't know how else to put it. I wanna be with you. I love every fiber of you. I love your bubbly personality, your unconditional love to people around you, and loyalty to your friends. You're brilliant, beautiful, and strong. You're just you. No matter what, you never hide yourself from others. I don't care if we're complete opposites, but I think that's what's making so perfect. We're two completely different people, but in a way, you complete me, Brooke. Whenever I'm with you, everything just seems so perfect. I am completely and insanely in love with you, Brooke Penelope Davis, and nothing's going to change that."

"Wow… umm…" Brooke was so shocked and touched that she couldn't find the words to say.

"Look, it's alright if you don't feel the same way. I just thought that you should know." Lucas says hurt evident in his voice. He turns around, but before he takes another step, Brooke grabs him and turns him towards her. Before he knew it, he could feel her lips on his.

He can't even describe the feeling that's running through him at the moment. It is just absolutely breathtaking… literally.

They pulled away having the need for air. To them, it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

"God, I missed you," Lucas says as he brushes her hair out of her face.

"I missed you, too… so much," Brooke says. They just stand there in the middle of the crowd looking at each other with so much love that only they could muster. After a few moments, Brooke speaks up.

"So that was 3," she says smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks confused.

"You've said 3 embarrassing speeches and all were to me," she says with a full smile, dimples showing.

All Lucas does is kiss her. Once they pulled away, he says, "All 3 were worth it."

"You wanna get out of here?" Brooke asks.

"Yea, let's go to the after party."

"Okay, but let me get my stuff first."

"Yea, me too. Meet you outside, Pretty Girl." He gives her a quick kiss.

"See ya in a bit, boyfriend." With that, she turns around and heads to the locker room. He smiles and walks in the opposite direction.

They meet outside and walk to Lucas' car hand in hand. Luckily, Brooke came with Bevin, so she didn't have her car with her. They both get in with huge smiles on their faces. Once seated, they drive away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

After-Party (Nathan's beach house)

Brooke is talking with Haley while Lucas is talking with Nathan separately.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough," Nathan says to Lucas.

"I knew you guys wouldn't last long without each other," Haley says to Brooke.

At that moment, Brooke and Lucas turned to the other side of the room to look at each other. Both had huge grins on their faces.

Lucas turns back to his brother, "I know, it feels great to be with her again, knowing that she's all mine again."

"I'm happy for you, man. You guys went through a lot. It's great that you worked it out and found each other again."

"I hear ya. Before we got together the second time, I told her that I will never let her go again. That's a promise. No matter how stubborn she may be, I know her, I love her. I'm the guy for her and I am always prepared to fight for that."

"That's good for you, bro."

Lucas nods and smiles in return.

At the same time…

Brooke smiles in response to Haley's comment.

"Can I tell you something, Hales?"

"Sure"

"I had this feeling that he was going to give up on us. When I told him that night at the party that I wasn't going to fight for him, I saw the hurt and the pain that I caused. It was so hard for me to say that to him. I didn't want to let go, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Ever since he told me about the kiss between Peyton and him, and Peyton's confession, I felt that I was starting to lose him. I had to know for sure, you know? It may sound so selfish, but I didn't want to go through that heartbreak again. So, I figured that if I let him go, it would be a lesser heartbreak for me and I would have an answer about his true feelings."

"Well, it all turned out well. You and Lucas are back together again. To tell you the truth, I've been rooting for you guys."

"Why?"

"Because I know Lucas and for this past year, I've gotten to know you as well, Brooke. When you guys are together, that's when everyone can see that you are the happiest. Even though you both are completely opposites, in a way, you are one. You guys understand each other. You have the same passion for each other. You guys just fit right. You complete each other."

"Really? You mean that?"

Haley nods.

"Thanks, Hales. That means so much to me," Brooke smiles and hugs Haley.

"You guys are perfect for each other. With everything that you've both been through, you both deserve happiness."

"Same for you and Nathan, Hales. Whatever you need, I'm always here for both of you. You're gonna be an awesome mother."

"Thanks, Brooke. By the way, I told Nathan."

"What did he say?"

"He was happy, but I can tell that he was scared. I am too and it's nice to know that we're not alone in this."

"You got that right. I'll help you in whatever you need."

Both girls smile. Happy that things were going well with the people they love.

"You girls talking about us?" Nathan asks as Lucas and he walk towards them.

"Don't flatter yourself, boytoy." Brooke responds as Lucas sits next to her. Everyone, including Nathan, laughs at her comment.

"Dance with me, Hales?" Nathan asks with his hand out. Haley takes it and leads him out on the dance floor.

"Aww… they're so cute." Brooke says smiling at them.

"Yup. Enough about them," Brooke turns to look at him, "Let's have some fun of our own," he says and grabs Brooke's hand. They both join Nathan and Haley to dance.

After a few upbeat dances, a slow one comes on. Haley has her arms around Nathan's neck and her head on his chest while his hands are wrapped securely around her waist.

After a few moments, Haley looks up at Nathan and gives him a smile.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking about how great it is going to be when we have our son with us."

"Yea… wait, did you say son?"

Haley nods.

"Oh my god, Hales, I'm going to have a son? This is so great," Nathan says as he pulls Haley into a hug. He pulls away and gives her a kiss.

"You're going to be great dad."

"Not as good as you will be."

Haley smiles back. "Look, Nathan, I know you're scared, but I want you to know that I'm happy that you're happy about this. I know we're just in high school, but now that this happened, I couldn't imagine anything else that would be better."

"I love you, Hales. Right now, it doesn't matter whether you're pregnant or not. I will always be loving you. Yes, we may be in high school, but I know we're going to get through this because we have each other. Having this baby just makes it more wonderful. We were going to have a kid someday, why not someday be now."

"I love you so much." Haley says and kisses her husband and the father of her child.

"Always and forever." Nathan says as they pull away. Haley gives him a smile and leans her head back on his chest.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Brooke are dancing in the same position as well.

"I'm so glad we're back together. I just want to let you know that, Brooke."

She lifts her head and says, "Me too." She leans in and captures his lips with hers. She puts her head back on his chest where she can hear his heart beating.

"That's how it is everytime I'm with you."

"Well, that's a good thing because so is mine," she says as she lays his hand on her chest, right where her heart is.

A few more hours past, and the party is now over. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan are left to clean up.

"You know what, guys? I'm exhausted and this mess is still going to be here tomorrow. So, what do you say we call it a night? Luke, you and Brooke could spend the night here."

"What do you say, Pretty Girl?

"You don't have to ask me twice."

With that, all four of them head upstairs. Nathan and Haley took one room while Brooke and Lucas took another.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

Brooke opens her eyes and finds Lucas' sleeping form next to her. She just lays there looking at him sleep so peacefully. She feels so happy, but at the same time she's still scared and insecure. She cannot and will not allow her heart to be broken again. She looks up at the ceiling lying on her back, just thinking about the past few weeks, her and Lucas' break up, Peyton's confession, and Haley's pregnancy. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that last part since Nathan already knows. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice Lucas waking.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Girl?" She turns around and smiles at him as she hears his voice.

"Nothing important."

"Come on, it's me. I know you better than that."

Brooke stays silent for a moment contemplating whether or not she should tell him.

"I'm scared, Luke."

Lucas stays quiet waiting for her to continue.

"I'm scared that you're going to hurt me again. I know I always say it, but that's how I feel. It happened once and it might have happened again. I just don't want to go through it anymore." By this time, Brooke is looking away. She doesn't dare meet Lucas' gaze.

"What do you mean it might have happened again?"

"When I found about you and Peyton, all my insecurities came back. I was scared that you were going to leave me for her again…"

Lucas interrupts her, "And that's why you broke up with me?"

"Well, that was part of it. I just couldn't take another heart break from you. I figured that if I ended it, it would hurt less."

Lucas tries to get her to look at him. He feels like there is more to it that she is letting on. But he decides that when she is ready, she will tell him.

"Brooke, me and Peyton are just friends, ok? Nothing more. I don't know how else to tell you. There is nothing going on with us, because there is this amazing woman that I am insanely in love with."

Brooke turns around and sees the sincerity in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cause I really don't want to get hurt again." Tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sure. I told you before, I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. No one else. It's going to be just me and you," he says as he brushes a tear away.

"Good, because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." They share a slow and passionate kiss. Lucas moves on top of her and deepens the kiss. By this point, they were making out.

After a few moments, a loud knock on the door causes them to pull apart.

"Hey! Whatever you guys are doing, stop it. Let's clean up so we can grab something for breakfast," Nathan says on the other side of the door.

"I think that's our cue," Lucas says getting off of Brooke.

"No, they can clean up by themselves," Brooke says in a raspy voice and moves closer to him.

"Come on, we should be helping," he says as he tries so hard not to give in.

"But what if we're busy?" She whispers seductively as she lays her hand on his chest.

Lucas closes his eyes trying to ignore what she's doing. "Brooke…"

But she cuts him off, "Why don't we move this to the shower?"

Lucas can't take it anymore. He kisses her while he picks her up and heads towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later…

Brooke and Lucas show up in the kitchen showered and dressed.

"Finally," Haley says noticing them come in.

"Yea, what have you guys been doing anyway?" Nathan asks having the suspicion of what they were up to.

"Oh, you know me, just takes me forever to get ready," Brooke says innocently.

Nathan shakes his head not believing what she says. "Yea right."

"Hey! you guys always complain that I take too long blah blah blah."

"Ya, that's definitely true. I meant that that's not the real reason it took you forever to come down."

"Oh that," Brooke turns to Lucas with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Ok, changing the subject. You guys clean up while we get ready," Haley interrupts.

"Whatever you say," Brooke shouts at their retreating forms. "Come on, Broody. You heard what she said. Let's get cleaning."

Lucas shakes his head smiling and follows Brooke's orders. "Never imagined a day when Brooke Davis willingly cleans," he whispers to himself but loud enough that Brooke hears it.

"Haha… if you keep talking like that, you're not getting any tonight or ever again," Brooke says firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Look, I take it back. I'm sorry." Lucas moves towards her, gives her a kiss, and walks away.

"You're not gonna get away that easily." Brooke grabs his arm in time and turns him around. She kisses him and for a second Lucas was caught off guard but was able to return the kiss.

They pull away for the need for air. They have their foreheads together and Lucas wraps his arms around her waist.

"Odd coming from me, I know, but we really need to finish up."

Lucas whines, "Do we have to."

"Yup, come on. it's the least we could do for them." Brooke gets out of his hold and starts cleaning. Lucas follows as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, it took forever, guys. Now that school's over, I'm not as busy anymore. Hope you enjoy this and please give me ideas on how to continue, I'm not sure on where this leads yet. So here's the long overdue chapter..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11:

After much cleaning and fooling around, the two couples are finally heading out to get some breakfast at Karen's café.

As they walk the streets of Tree Hill, they talk about the upcoming events.

"Since we're on the topic of upcoming events, I think there's going to be a little change for prom." Lucas says

"What?" Brooke asks curious because what could possible be changing since she is in charge of the whole thing

"Well, now that we're back together, I think that it's only right for me to take my Pretty Girl."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"What if I had other plans or other dates for that matter?" she teases

"What plans? You were going with all of us, remember?" Haley interrupts

"I knew that. Thanks for ruining it, Hales"

Nathan and Lucas laugh at the two girls which cause the girls to roll their eyes at them.

"So, what do you say, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks getting back to the original topic

"Hmm… Let me get back to you, Broody"

Lucas gives her a look saying, 'Are you serious?'

"Relax, boyfriend. I was just kidding. Of course, I will be your date, Lucas Scot," she says as she stands in front of him, his arms wrap around her waist, and she gives him a kiss.

They get to Karen's café and find Peyton sitting on the bar, coffee in her hands. She turns around as she hears the bell ring and sees the four of them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? So, how does it feel to be state champs?" she asks Lucas and Nathan.

"It's amazing. Words can't be enough to describe how I feel right now." Nathan says as they find their seats.

"Yea, it's wonderful. Definitely a dream come true," Lucas smiles and looks towards Brooke. Peyton notices this and realizes that both of them are practically beaming and that their hands are intertwined with one another. Brooke sees Peyton's sudden change in mood and untangles herself from Lucas and says a quick, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," and rushes out.

"What happened?" Nathan asks Lucas

"I have no idea" Lucas shrugs not knowing what got into her and looks to where Brooke disappeared to.

"I'll go check on her," Haley suggests and goes to the bathroom as well.

"Brooke," Haley calls out as she knocks on the door, "Come on, Tigger, it's Haley"

"Can't a girl get some privacy around here?" Brooke says jokingly keeping up a happy face as she opens the door.

"You ok?" Haley asks worried now that she has seen Brooke's tear-stained face.

"Yea, I was just refreshing myself," Brooke says acting like everything's ok.

"Brooke…" Haley insists.

"Look not now, Haley". Please"

Haley drops it knowing that Brooke will tell her when she's ready. "Alright, for now. Come on, let's go. I'm starving" Brooke laughs at Haley, _must be hormones. _They both head towards the boys.

Once they got there, Lucas notices a change in Brooke. She seems sadder now and it worries him even more.

"Everything okay, Cheery?"

"Yup" Brooke says trying her best to convince him. She knows that Lucas knows her well enough to see right through her lie.

"Where did Peyton go?" Haley asks before Lucas could say anything else.

"Oh, she left right before you guys came back, she said something about things to do at Tric." Nathan replies

"Oh, ok. Let's eat. We're starving." Haley says excitedly as she rubs her already showing stomach.

The other three couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness all of a sudden. "Hormones," whispered Nathan to Brooke and Lucas, who laughed even harder.

"Hey! It's not like I can control it." Haley pouts and pretends to be hurt.

"Aww, Hales. We know. We were just kidding," Brooke says trying to cheer her up.

"Nah, I was overreacting. Damn hormones, one moment I'm happy and excited, then the next I'm crying over stupid little things." Haley sighs. With that, they burst out laughing again at Haley's sudden change of mood attitude.

After breakfast, the two couples go their separate ways. Nathan and Haley head home while Brooke and Lucas decide to go to the Rivercourt.

They both lay in the middle of the court with Brooke's head laying on Lucas' chest as his arms are wrapped around her. They stay silent and just enjoy their moment together.

"I wish it could be this perfect all the time." Brooke says breaking the silence a few minutes later. Lucas hugs her tighter in response and adds, "Me too, Pretty Girl. Me too"

"You would tell me if anything is bothering, right Brooke?" Lucas asks after a while.

Brooke lifts up her head and answers, "Of course, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It was just at the café you acted strangely. It seemed like there was something wrong." Lucas says worried. He knew Peyton triggered her sudden mood change but he didn't bring that part up knowing that road will only lead to a worse situation.

"Oh that… Everything's fine. I guess just seeing Peyton reminded me of what happened and how it happened. I mean we were all so happy going in the café and her being there made me realize that not everything is where it should be." Brooke knows that she should've told him why she really was upset, but she didn't know how he would react to that, plus it seems pointless now anyway. Oh well, she still told him something that was bothering her for weeks now. Isn't that what counts?

"Don't worry, Pretty Girl. Everything will work out and before you know it, you'll be best friends again"

"Yea, I don't think there's even a possibility of that anytime soon. I can't help but think differently of her now everytime I see her. All she's done just doesn't make sense to me anymore." Brooke whispers mostly to herself.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said it." Brooke says looking away and hoping he will drop it. She didn't want to get into this… not now anyway.

"Ok, fine. For now, but whenever you're ready to talk about it, you will tell me?"

"Absolutely, boyfriend. This is our time. I don't want to ruin it." She gives him a quick kiss and places her head on his chest again as he continues to stroke her hair.


End file.
